<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday drabble for Mukami Kou by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453210">Birthday drabble for Mukami Kou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan'>Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday boy Kou [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, a shitty drabble, a tiny bit of it tho, disgusting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got possessed by the thought of writing something nice for Kou’s birthday, but with some angstings in the dark by Subaru for spice. This has been written so fast I’m sure it is full of typos and tautologies, my apologies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mukami Kou/Sakamaki Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday boy Kou [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday drabble for Mukami Kou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What was he even doing?</em>
</p><p>Growling to himself Subaru stopped in his tracks for the hundredth time, turning back towards home. For a while he stood there in the darkness wavering like a tree in a storm, but he turned back around, again. Like he had already done so many times tonight. The air was biting cold, not that it bothered him the least, the garden illuminated with the pale silver rays of a nigh full moon. He sat himself back down.</p><p>This was beyond idiotic. But somehow, like all those times before, he found himself unable to return home, from whence he had crept out well before sundown when even Reiji was still peacefully asleep. It had taken him hours of halting progress to finally end up here, sitting on a marble fence alone in the dark. Before him unfolded a scene bathed in warm light, or had been for a good while, to be absolutely honest.</p><p>The Mukami family were holding a party. Their dining room, with tall windows, was adorned with gaudy bunting and serpentine, and everyone had a stupid conical hat on their head. In the middlemost chair sat the birthday boy, surrounded by his brothers and a vast array of plates filled with unnecessary amounts of food. Silently watching all that made Subaru feel so much like a stalker, but worse even was the ache in his chest. Hollow, gnawing, he wanted it gone, but he couldn’t make himself leave his perch of torture.</p><p>He had been invited. The blonde Mukami’s annoying singsong voice echoed uninvited in his head:<br/>
“Nee, nee, Subaru-kun! We’re having my party tonight; you should totally come~~” he had responded with his usual vitriol and threats of violence.<br/>
The party seemed to be finally winding down, they had already blown the candles and eaten most of the cake. Even had a trademark Mukami brawl about who got most of the decorations on top. Subaru hopped down from the fence once again.</p><p>He didn’t even have a gift. Why would he?</p><p>He was already too late; he could just go home and no one would be the wiser.</p><p>The party was over he could just go… His fists clenched and he wanted to hit something to make the throb in his chest stop, or at least make his breathing go back to normal.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve been hiding here~!” to his utter humiliation, Subaru almost jumped out of his skin. He had been too occupied with his inner turmoil, half turned again to leave, to notice Kou suddenly sneaking up to him.</p><p>“I’ve not been hiding!” Subaru instinctively yelled flipping around to a battle-ready crouch. Kou was completely unimitated. Still adorned with his stupid, glittery, pink party hat and fake flower garlands around his neck he stepped right up to Subaru, smiling knowingly. Subaru knew that face, he knew it meant Kou knew, so this display was useless, but it didn’t make him any less angry.</p><p>Kou took his fist in his hand, somehow compelling him open his fingers.</p><p>“I said you were absolutely invited” Kou’s voice was a shade more serious, almost earnest, lacking in that fake cheer Subaru so hated. Kou’s hands slid up his arms, to his shoulders, Subaru just grit his teeth making a grumbling sound.</p><p>Kou’s lips were queerly warm and tasted sweet when they pressed against his, the blonde pulling him closer, Subaru answered with circling his own hands around Kou’s back, slipping to his waist. The whole of Kou was warm in his arms, he had been out here in the midwinter night for hours, Subaru pressed him closer to his chest, to drown that harrowing pain haunting him. Mewling Kou slid his soft tongue into Subaru’s mouth and his heat started infecting Subaru, too. He wanted more, growling he bit down on Kou’s lips, deepening the kiss. For a good while Subaru didn’t need to think, just feel.</p><p>“But wooow, you’re freezing cold!” Kou gasped when they finally broke apart. Subaru used the opportunity to flinch away.</p><p>“I… I don’t even have anything for you” Subaru mumbled, voice small, hoping Kou would not hear him at all.</p><p>“Hehe,” but there was no hope like that “You are gift enough!” his voice was low and laced with promise, fingers already tangled, breaths mingling, the cold moon rousing their vampire blood.</p><p>“C'mon! Let’s get you inside.” Subaru let Kou lead him by the hand to the warm, golden light flooding from the opened window he had sneaked up to him from.</p><p>***</p><p>and then they fucked like mad for the rest of the night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡~)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uggghh this is the drabbliest drabble I’ve ever written xD I just got so sick and tired of not having any time to write and not having written anything KouBaru yet…So I started it during lunch break and now gave myself one hour to complete it x( I hope there are not too many mistakes, if you find one please tell me! ;;___;;</p><p>But yas, the boys are in that delicate first stumbling steps -stage of their relationship here. I hope one day I can write sum gud fuk with them too ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>